Ohhh Mako and Haru are Fighting
by Montana The State
Summary: Mako and Haru are fighting and Nagisa is being nosey


(A/N **Bold is text message, ****_bold italics person who started _**_**convo**_enjoy)

**_Haru-Chan and Mako-Chan are fighting! _**

**Why?**

**_IDK Haru-Chan showed up to school without Mako-Chan and is ignoring Mako-Chan now!_**

**Haru always ignores Mako**

**_This is different! Haru isnt even smiling at Mako's clumsiness or his bad jokes or getting flustered at Makos smile_**

**What smile?**

**_ya know THE SMILE_**

**oh that smile**

**_Rin-Chan you are not helpful in anyway_**

**I dont go to your school why should i involve myself with those too**

**_asdfghjkl realllllllyyyyy Rin-Chan _**

**i gtg **

**_bye RINRIN_**

Rin was not impressed at Nagisa. Why did he have to go to him for advice on the married couple? He was busy trying to hookup with Nitori not deal with a fighting couple, well I guess in this case only one's fighting with the other but still this was not his territory. Maybe after he goes on his date with Nitori tonight he'll help Haru and Makoto. Till then this was not Rin's problem.

**_Haru-Chan and Mako-Chan are fighting!_**

**That is not beautiful.**

**_Of course it isn't Rei-Chan! Its Haru and Mako!_**

**Why are they fighting?**

**_IDKKKKKKK but Haru's ignoring Mako and making Mako allll sadddddd_**

**That exceeds being not beautiful. No one should make Mako sad, I thought that was against the rules of the swim club.**

**_YOUR RIGHT I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! THANK YOU REI-CHAN!_**

**go back to work Nagisa, I have a test to study for**

**_BYE BYE MY BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLY_**

Rei was concerned and blushing. Whenever Nagisa called him 'his beautiful butterfly' he felt butterfly's in his stomach which was so not beautiful. But for Mako and Haru this was bad. Haru had set up rules regarding the swim club which he sent through text, many them regarded Mako. It seems it was not a one sided relationship between them.

**_Mako-Chan! Why are you and Haru-Chan fighting!_**

**We are not fighting Nagisa**

**_YES YOU ARE I CAN TELL_**

**Nagisa it doesn't matter, we will still be at the swim club**

**_THAT DOESNT MATTER RIGHT NOW YOUR FEELINGS MATTER_**

**Calm down Nagisa**

**_NOOOOO NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING ABOUT_**

**Thats the thing... I don' t know**

**_WHAT WHAT WHAT THATS NOT FAIR_**

**Its okay, Haru will tell me when he's ready**

**_NO I AM GOING TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS DETECTIVE NAGISA ON THE CASE_**

**No Nagisa! Don't bother Haru!**

**_Dont worry about it Mako-Chan i have it covered_**

**Please dont Nagisa**

**_Byeeeeee Mako-Chan ^.^_**

Makoto was worried. Haru was ignoring him and Nagisa is only going to make it worse for himself. Truthfully Makoto had no idea why Haru was ignoring him but could only think he did something extremely wrong. Makoto was just going to try to grin and bear it through school and then go to Haru's house and apologize even if he didn't know what he did but that plan seems to be ruined.

**_HARU CHAN AWAKEN_**

**i am awake **

**_TELL ME WHY YOU ARE FIGHTING WITH MAKOTO  
_****no**

**_WHY NOT  
_****i am not in the mood**

**_I DONT CARE_**

**neither do i**

**_YOU WILL TELL ME _**

**no**

**_YOU WILL TELL ME RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT OR ELSE SOMEONES SHIT IS GOING TO BE MESSED UP TOMORROW_**

**i am still not scared of you nagisa**

**_YOU BROKE YOUR OWN RULES YOU STUPID_**

**i didnt**

**_YOU DID LOOK BACK ON YOUR MESSAGES_**

**fine now leave me alone**

**_GRRRR _**

Haru was looking back on his messages and found the one that Nagisa was bringing back to light. He had forgotten he sent that.

**RULES FOR SWIM CLUB**

**There shall be practice every imaginable day.**

**We all must attend (Unless other wise noted)**

**We are going to swim free**

**Water is love. No complaining.**

**No making Makoto upset**

**No making Makoto do things he does not want to do (He is partial to do this, he has a weak will)**

**Do not abuse Makoto or his niceness.**

**Makoto is allowed to decide when I get out of the pool no one else.**

**I will leave with Makoto no one else.**

**I will come here with Makoto no one else.**

**Makoto decides when we can swim (seasonal) no one else.**

**Makoto will decide if the regimen is acceptable**

Of course this got much opposition from Gou, since Haru had basically given all her managerial rights to Makoto. Haru argued this was for the best since Makoto was the most sensitive and knew the most about swimming. It seems that Haru had broken his own rules, he had made Makoto upset. It was just that Makoto kept pushing Rin on him and he didn't want Rin, he wanted Makoto. He knew Makoto wanted Haru but Haru didn't want to come on to Mako first. Haru had to fix this.

**_Makoto_**

**Yes Haru?**

**_i am mad at you_**

**I'm sorry Haru!**

**_ask me why_**

**Why?**

**_because you are forcing Rin on me_**

**I'm sorry Haru I thought you wanted to be with Rin!**

**_no i do not love Rin he is my friend only_**

**Okay Haru, I'll stop bringing up Rin so much**

**_i love someone else_**

**That's good Haru. I am glad you like someone**

**_i dont like someone. i LOVE them_**

**Oh, okay Haru. I am glad you love them.**

**_guess who i love_**

**I dont know Haru**

**_i love Makoto_**

**oh Haru! I love you too!**

On the way home Haru took Makoto's hand and that's how they walked to and from school from then on. Haru kissed Makoto when Mako dropped him off at his house. That's how they started and ended the day from then on.


End file.
